


i'm waiting for the day

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I'm hoping that you'll say that you loved me all this time, but it turns out just the same and you break apart the things I find. (Blaine & Cooper vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson





	i'm waiting for the day

**Author's Note:**

> song: "hold on" by angus & julia stone


End file.
